Rock Star
by Kamikazee
Summary: BtVSWWE (sort of), SLASH, Xander meets someone interesting at a rock concert.


Rock Star  
  
Author: Kamikazee  
  
Email: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Characters/Pairing: Xander/Mongoose McQueen (Chris Jericho)  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Category: BtVS/WWE  
  
Spoilers: BtVS - Season 7 finale, WWE - none  
  
Summary: Xander meets someone interesting at a rock concert  
  
Archive: Personal Space, Twisting the Hellmouth. Anyone else, just e-mail me the URL, I'd be happy to let you post it.  
  
Author's Notes: I do not know where this came from. Lately my Xander muse has been demanding slash. I already wrote a Xander/HHH story. This one is weird though. Of course, anyone familiar with the Fozzy/Mongoose McQueen/Chris Jericho thing knows why this is weird. It's just a really weird thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Xander Harris, he is property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. I also do not own either Fozzy or Mongoose McQueen.  
  
~  
  
Xander Harris was lost in a sea of writhing bodies and pounding music. It was almost impossible to tell one face from another as he was pushed from side to side; shoved through the crowd with little effort of his own.  
  
He was supposed to be looking for a slayer. Sarah Cooper was a 17 year old from San Francisco. When he had gone to her house to explain to her what she was, her younger brother had rudely informed him that anyone who was anyone was at this concert. So, being the trooper that he was, he had made his way here.  
  
It had been almost two hours, and not a sign of the teenage girl he was looking for. It was just his luck that he would be assigned the evasive slayer. Xander held little hope of finding Sarah tonight, and was preparing to fight his way back through the crowd.  
  
He looked in resignation at the masses of young people that separated him from the exit. All he wanted to do was go back to his hotel, where it was quiet. He remembered that he probably would have enjoyed this kind of thing a couple years ago, that he would have been dancing exuberantly with the rest of the crowd.  
  
He guessed that his sense of fun had fled with his eye. He just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Nothing much was important to Xander Harris at the moment. At the moment, that fact alone seemed very much pathetic. He could practically here Buffy's voice in his head, 'Pathetic much?'. With a sudden desire to prove her wrong, he glanced at the stage for the first time that night.  
  
The music blasting from the speakers on each end was loud and hard. It was the kind of music that you could feel in your bones. The drummer had a mass of black curls and Xander could barely tell that there was in fact a face behind all that. The bassist had long brown hair that fell behind his shoulders. The guitarist had almost waist-length light brown hair. All Xander could think about as he looked at it was how much Willow had complained when her hair was that long.  
  
The second guitarist had a gothic look about him. With black hair and dark features he was an interesting sight. As Xander looked towards the lead singer, the first thing that caught his eyes was that the man held another guitar. How many guitarists did one band need?  
  
The question was pushed out of his head when he took in the sight of the man. He was hot. Xander felt slightly odd about even thinking that about another guy, but it was true. The man had long blonde hair, mussed slightly from moving about during his performance. The angles of his face glistened with a layer of sweat. His eye colour was indeterminable as he was looking in the opposite direction, but Xander had an intense urge to find out exactly what shade they were.  
  
His wish was granted. When the blonde turned his head, brown eye met the most intense shade of blue he had seen since Spike. The man's eyes were crystal clear, and razor sharp. Xander let out a gasp at the intensity embedded in that gaze.  
  
Soon after, he was lost in the crowd. Their moment had ended, but it had left Xander feeling oddly. unfulfilled. The concert ended, but Xander was still stuck in endless blue eyes. As he headed back towards his car, he felt more alive then he had felt in a long time.  
  
"Hey, you!" Xander was startled out of his daze by the sound of a voice. As he turned, he was greeted by a reply, "Ya, you!"  
  
Looking questioningly at the bulky man in the security shirt, Xander voiced his opinion, "What?" The large man in front of him met his rude reply with a shake of the head.  
  
"It's your lucky day, kid," he replied in the voice of a man who did not like to run errands, "Mongoose wants to meet you."  
  
Xander let a confused look enter his eye, "Mongoose?"  
  
The guard rolled his eyes before gesturing to the poster taped to the arena wall. Xander studied it and found it to be a picture of the singer he had seen on stage. The letters above him spelled out 'Fozzy'.  
  
"Oh." Xander was unsure how to react to this weird proposition. The decision was made for him as the security guard grabbed his arm and began leading him back into the stadium.  
  
"Come on, this way."  
  
Before he had had a chance to work things out, Xander was pushed into a room and the door closed behind him. Looking up, he saw the blonde god in front of him. A smirk settled into the man's face as he gave Xander the once over.  
  
Xander's awkwardness at the situation was pushed out of his mind by the heat the man created inside of him. The heat that was focused directly between his legs. He stifled a groan that threatened to slip from his throat.  
  
"So, have you ever been fucked by a rock star?" 


End file.
